


Empty Spaces

by MirandaBeth



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaBeth/pseuds/MirandaBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's about to change.  Sarah might have mixed feelings about this.  (Set pre-series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Spaces

"Sarah?" said Kenny, squinting across the room. The gently floating dust caught what little light came through the high windows, making it hard to see.

"So this is it," she said. He could just make her out near the door. She was looking around, very small in the empty space.

"You just missed Lynda," he said. "She's gone to give Chrissie a list of people and things we'll need. A _long_ list. A _very_ long list. You should have seen it, Sarah, it had footnotes. She left me with this." He waved the measuring tape he was holding.

"Our own place," said Sarah, coming into the very centre of the room, her face tilted up towards the ceiling. "Our own _newspaper_. Think of all the possibilities, Kenny."

She sounded… odd. Sort of keyed up and flat at the same time.

"Thought you were coming earlier," he said, keeping his voice light. "Lynda wanted you here. "

Sarah looked at him. "And we all do what Lynda wants, don't we."

Kenny sensed dangerous ground. "She's the boss," he said, even more lightly.

"So I hear," said Sarah. "By the way, nice to meet the Assistant Editor."

 _Oh_.

"And you," he said, with a quick smile. "Nice to meet the paper's chief writer."

"Right," said Sarah.

Dangerous ground, indeed. Kenny felt like he was treading carefully through a field of landmines.

"You know, I was a little offended," he said, letting his voice drop to a confidential tone. "That she didn't pick me, I mean."

"What?" said Sarah.

"I think she's right though. I was rubbish at interviews and stuff for the magazine. I'm much better at doing what she tells me." He grinned. "Well, that's what she told me, anyway, so I guess it must be true."

"She's good, isn't she?" said Sarah, and it was only a little grudging. "At seeing what people can do. Pushing them to do more."

"You could call it that," said Kenny, laughing. "I told you about the time she tried to push me out a window, right?"

Sarah just looked at him, her expression still serious.

"I sold you out," she said.

"What?"

"To Mr Kerr. They didn't know you were involved in the magazine."

"Oh, I see," said Kenny, wondering if he should remind her that Matt Kerr had no interest whatsoever in the magazine, or at least not from the point of view of school discipline.

"I know Lynda would have asked for you on the paper anyway," she said, shaking her head. "But I still shouldn't have done it. I just sort of panicked. He's _good_ , Kenny. One look and I started telling him _everything_. He stopped me after a while, actually, said he was more interested in my vision for the paper, but that must have come in handy. Back when he was a reporter. Wish I knew how he did it."

"Maybe you could interview him," Kenny suggested. "For the first edition. You never know, he might give you some pointers."

Sarah was silent. "Sorry," she said eventually.

Kenny laughed again. "Sarah." He looked around at the dusty, empty room, at the corners waiting to be filled, the blank spaces on which he could see Lynda's plans as though they were already real. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for anything."


End file.
